


I love you. I really do.

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Endings for Nico di Angelo, M/M, Multi, Oh!!! These gave me feels as I wrote, Post Gaia war, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a crush on Nico, that was slowly developing from friendship into love, ever since he met him on his quest to stop Gaia. But after he realizes what Nico went through, he doesn't know how to confess his feelings without hurting him. Plus, he thinks he might be jealous of Percy. A little too much, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you. I really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people. So, yeah. This is my first post here and I really hope you guys like it. Kudos are love, suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading. Ciao!

It was after Gaia's war that Jason decided to confess to Nico. Both the camps decided to have a party, since Queen Dirt-Face had finally fallen. The party was held at Camp Half-Blood and it was nice to see both the camps coming together, not for war but for friendship. There was a big mixture of different cabins and camps, and Jason never thought that he would see such a day. Everyone rejoiced and for once, there was peace among camps.  

 

He walked to his cabin and waited for Nico to arrive. He entered his cabin and laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Nico had shadow-traveled with Reyna to New Rome, for some emergency. They had become good friends - it was really noticeable, since they were fighting side by side in the war- and Jason was really glad for Nico.

 

Nico. Who never accepted any signs of affection, or touch rather? Handshakes were as far as it went, not more than that.

 

He smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, giving a deep sigh. Handshakes. He wanted more than that from Nico. He fell for him. Deeply. He wanted to tell him that (when Nico shadow-traveled away with Reyna, Coach Hedge and the Athena Parthenos) but he never got to, back when they were still on the Argo II.

 

The feeling was strange, really. He had really thought that he could make it work with Piper, and have a long-term relationship with her. He was happy. He was content. Who wouldn't want a beautiful, sexy and an out-of-the-ordinary girl as your girlfriend? That was his thought.

 

That was until he met Nico.

 

It wasn't love at first sight or anything. Nico looked like a depressed kid, like someone who had lost everything that could ever exist for him. His onyx-black eyes looked broken and there was fear in them. Of course there would be fear in them! He had to go through Tartarus alone. Without anybody to be by his side. He was definitely not the best looking person there was. At least on the ship maybe……

 

He would never talk to anyone either. Hazel was an exception. When she said that she loved her brother, she did not say how much her brother loved her back. Jason honestly thought that Nico could not show any other signs of affections, judging by the way that Nico was always quiet and could appear to be quite creepy sometimes.

 

After Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, and after the Cupid incident, Jason realized that Nico was definitely not the person who he thought he was. He was angry at Percy in some terms, relatively at most. He could not understand how Percy could not see it in Nico's eyes. Those dark onyx eyes. The ones which he would keep glancing back at. He always captivated by them, but he only saw them sad. Or angry. Never happy. He wondered if such an emotion existed for Nico. And if it did he wanted to bring that out.

 

And after that, things began to change for him. He would always find an excuse to talk to Nico or look at him from far. Usually he would be on the foremast, looking out to the ocean. He always felt a little angry or felt something strange when he saw him on the foremast. Because he knew the ocean reminded Nico of Percy, and that Nico missed him deeply. Sunset was usually the time when Nico would look at the ocean. And that was a sight was to behold.

 

Nico's hair would flow gently in the breeze, giving a very peaceful look to the scenario. He would close his dark onyx eyes, and breath in the ocean air, slowly. Sometimes - if Jason was lucky to notice, which he was- he would smile, just a small, faint smile, showing the most peaceful expression that Jason had ever seen. He would stay like that for a long time, not moving an inch from his spot.

 

And neither would Jason. Because if he did, the scene he longed for would shatter, making his chances to befriend the Son of Hades a complete failure. He would not like that.

 

So he would stand there, a little away from the foremast, where he would not be seen, and stare at the serene scene, longing to talk to him. To just sit with him and just...talk. He wanted to stare into his dark onyx eyes and discover the mystery in them. A code no one could crack yet. And he wanted to be the first one to do it - to find a way to make Nico happy. To bring a smile on his pale, but beautiful, face. The thing was, it always made him feel funny inside. A feeling which was indescribable.

 

"Uhmm..."

 

Jason was jolted awake from his thoughts, when someone coughed. He sat up to find Nico, standing in front of his bed, with his hands in his pockets. He looked tired, and the bags under his eyes told how much he lacked sleep. Jason made a mental note to force him some sleep, right after he confessed to him (which was the hardest part). His hair was a ruffled mess, but looked soft, as always. He wore his aviator jacket. That one jacket which he never took off. Jason could never understand why the younger teen never took off that jacket. Some deep memory related to it perhaps?

 

"Nico! You came. I thought you wouldn't, really." Jason said, as he stood up, blushing. He was glad Nico didn't notice. He didn't want to explain the reason for his blush.

 

"I had to, Grace. What with you nagging me and stuff." Nico said, with a tone as cold as ice." And you made me promise. I never break my promises. So, here I am."

 

Jason smiled back.

 

"What was the really important thing that you wanted to tell me, Grace? I really need to get back and help Reyna in New Rome."

 

"Help Reyna in New Rome?" Jason asked, confused. "With what?"

 

"Reyna needs to check on the injured, who were sent to the New Rome Hospital and she wants me to help her shadow-travel to a few places and such." Nico answered, waving his hand in the air. “Besides, I have to help father in the Underworld too. And then I have to -"

 

"Why do you work so much?" Jason asked, concerned and worried. The guy was already sleep-deprived and now, he was working himself to death. No pun intended!

 

"Nico, you really should take some rest. Eat some food maybe! When was the last time you ate? "

“Is that what you called me for?" Nico asked, his face blank and a frown appearing on his face.

 

"No, but -”

 

"If it’s not important, Grace, then I will take my leave." Nico said, his voice showing signs of tiredness.

 

“Nico, wait!" Jason said as he tried to reach out to Nico's shoulder, before remembering that the Son of Hades did not like personal touch. He instantly retracted his hand, as Nico turned around.

 

“What now?” Nico asked, looking at Jason straight in the eyes. Jason was stunned for a few minutes. “Have you finally remembered what you needed to tell me?”

 

Jason nodded. “Ummm…Nico. I really….wanted to tell you that…..” Jason trailed off. Gods! This was harder than he had anticipated. Wait. Scratch that. Jason was ready to fight Gaia once more, if necessary! This was really nerve-wreaking!

 

Nico raised an eyebrow at Jason. “Grace. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah! I just- I really…. What I want to say is that- Gods! This is hard!” Jason said, as he slumped down on his bed. “I can’t do this. I just can’t….. But I want to.” He groaned.

 

He looked at Nico, who was looking at him with concern. Nico went up to him and sat down beside him, but not too close, Jason noticed. He smelled like…forest, honey dew, freshly planted flowers, and strangely, mothballs too (must be from the jacket, Jason assumed). Wait a minute. Nico wasn’t making this easier for him. He looked away as Nico cocked his head to look at Jason. “Grace? What’s up?”

 

Ok! It was now or never.

 

“Nico. I –“Jason began, but was abruptly stopped by a knock on his cabin door. He looked at Nico, who just shrugged, and taking a deep sigh, asked “Who is it?”

 

“Umm….It’s me. Percy. Can I come in?” the voice replied _. Way to break my confidence Percy! Couldn’t you have chosen a better time to talk?_

 

“Come in.”

 

“Thanks.” Percy said, as he entered. He sounded strange, but when he entered Jason understood why. He was holding a green bottle filled with some liquid and looked a little drunk, to be honest. He was wearing a green shirt, which matched his eyes for some reason, and a light blue, acid-washed jeans. His high tops were muddy. But even through his drunkenness, Percy took off his shoes and kept them near the cabin door, to not get the cabin dirty. He bend down to place it in a corner, his camp beads hanging from his neck.

“So, Jason!!! How’s it going buddy?!!” Percy said, as he straightened up and turned around, spilling some of the contents of the bottle on the floor. “Why aren’t you- “He stopped and squinted his eyes, “Nico…NICO!!!! You’re here too?!! Why didn’t you come at the party? IT WAS AWESOME!!” he said, as he plopped down beside Nico.

 

“Percy, you’re screaming on the top of your voice! I’m right here, you know.” Nico replied, as he clapped his hands over his ears.

 

“Sorry….” Percy said, in a voice less audible than a whisper. “Why are you here in Jason’s cabin anyways? Were you talking? Did I interrupt something? Huh? Did I?” he asked, as he took a sip from the bottle.

 

“One cannot be sure when the person, who wants to say something and is supposed to tell you, decides not to.” Nico replied, giving a faint smile to Percy.

 

Jason looked away and hung his head. It wasn’t out of embarrassment, or anything remotely resembling that. It was out of an emotion he didn’t want to let out. Anger. Jealousy. All those emotions were swelling up inside of him and all he wanted to do was to claim the son of Hades as his. He began to realize that now. He didn’t mean to think possessive thoughts, as such, about Nico. But how couldn’t he? Why did Nico have to reserve his rare and soothing smiles for PERCY only? He did see him smile, but that wasn’t intended for him. Why couldn’t he be the one that Nico had a crush on? Why couldn’t Nico look at him the way he looked back at Percy? WHY? WHY? WHY?

 

“I cannot understand your crazy riddle, Neeks!!! ENGLISH!!!!” Percy said, whining and literally falling on Nico. “HEY!! Are you gonna stay at camp Nico? Huh? Are you? Please say yes!!! PLEEEEEEEASE?!!!?”

 

“NO!!! I’m not staying at camp. And ‘Neeks’? Seriously?” Nico asked, scrunching his nose and pushing Percy off of him. He blushed though, profoundly. Red was all that Jason saw on Nico’s face, and Jason couldn’t help but think that was cute. But anger was his most predatory emotion, and right now, it was getting hard to control it. But he could only watch. His blood was boiling. This was really getting out of hand. “Percy, I think you had one too many bottles of wine and that you’re really drunk right now. Maybe, I should get Annabeth here and she’ll –“

 

“But I don’t want Annabeth!! She’s boring!!” Percy whined. Then suddenly he just dropped the bottle, and then grabbed Nico by his shoulders. He pulled him closer, their faces just inches away from each other’s. “I….want….you.” Percy said slowly, as he pulled Nico into a kiss.

That’s it!! That was it!! This had gone far enough! Jason stood up, instantly pushed Percy and watched Nico’s horrified and confused expression as he grabbed his wrist and ran (actually flew) out of his cabin. He was sure that if he had stayed there any longer, he would have punched Percy’s nose and maybe even electrocute him. And he wouldn’t regret it one bit.

 

“Jason. What are you- Jason, stop! Wait. Slow down.” Nico shouted as they ran. Jason didn’t care, didn’t want to listen. Didn’t want to reason, actually. He was fuming. How could Percy-

 

“GRACE, STOP!” Nico screamed, as he tried to let go from Jason’s grip. “What is wrong with you?”

 

Jason never realized how far he took Nico with him. He literally took him out of the camp and into the woods. Maybe even farther. It was no wonder then as to why it was starting to rain. The weather was always pleasant and peaceful in the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. It never rained unless intended to.

 

He turned around slowly, knowing what the consequences might be. He did not want to meet an angry and a glaring son of Hades. But instead, he met a concerned one. He was standing there, his eyes full of worry and concern, but mostly just confusion. It was then Jason noticed that Nico was rubbing his wrist.

 

Then it clicked him. Jason had a very strong grip. He knew that. He walked over to Nico and pulled his jacket sleeve up to see his wrist all blue and bruised. He ran a thumb over the bruised area, “Does it hurt?” he asked, his voice small and cracking.

 

“Not really. It’s nothing. I can handle things much worse than this.” Nico replied, fidgeting in his place.

 

“Sorry.” Jason said, his voice full of guilt and regret. He wanted to kick himself. He hurt the only person he wished and hoped not to. But he did, and he had to accept that fact.

 

“Jason, it’s no big deal. I already told you that. It’s starting to rain. We should- Jason?”

 

“I’m sorry…..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jason whispered, his eyes almost in tears. He hugged him. “I’m really, really sorry.”

 

“Jason, wha-“

 

“I love you.” Jason whispered. There. He said it. But his words filled with love, care and feelings that were overflowing for the son of Hades. “I love you. I really do.”

 

Things were quiet as soon as Jason said those words. Jason didn’t know how long they were silent, but it felt like an eternity. No one spoke, only the pitter-patter sound of the rain (which was heavily raining by the way) and their breathing. Nothing else.

 

“Are you mocking me?.......”

 

“What?” Jason asked, confused but still not moving an inch. That was until Nico pushed him with full force.

 

“Is this some sort of a joke?!?!” Nico screamed back. Jason looked at him confused. But it was after a closer look that he found Nico with tears in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. “First Percy, and now you?! Did you both plan this together? Do you think this is fun –making my sexuality a joke?! You, Jason _Grace,_ you! I hoped and trusted you with my most biggest secret and you decided to make fun of me and let it out?!” he screamed, and every word he screamed at Jason hurt him so much, so much.

 

 He looked crushed, heartbroken, hurt and betrayed. His look was the most hurtful expression he could ever give. He was crying as silently as he could, taking in deep breaths as he did. He looked down and moved back away from Jason. “Please. Stop. What did I do to you to deserve this?”

“Nico, no! NO! I would never try to make fun of you! I would never want to hurt you in any way! What Percy did was purely coincidental. I never thought that he would do something like that! I was angry my self – I….” Jason said, his own eyes tearing up. He could no longer find words to tell him, to describe his feelings to Nico in anyway. He sat down, in frustration, in anger, in hopelessness, and covered his eyes with his hands and breathed in the salty, rainy air. “I love you. I’m truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I’m not lying! It’s the truth. I wanted to tell you that back at the cabin, but _Percy_ had to come and ruin everything. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you in anyway. I didn’t want it come to this.”

 

Everything was silent once more. Jason failed at delivering the message, the most important one he wanted to deliver so far to him. His heart’s message could not be reached out to the one person it had to reach, and he knew that he failed miserably. He lost his only chance with the son of Hades. Now Nico thought that Jason only wanted him for benefits or maybe only to just play with him or mock him. But that wasn’t the real case. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn’t you tell it to him directly? Why did you let that idiot of a Poseidon’s son into your cabin? You had to be yourself even in important matters such as these! Now suffer, you idiot! Stupid, stupid……._

 

“Stupido…….”

 

“Huh?” Jason asked as he looked up. He was shocked to find Nico sitting in front of him and actually _smiling_. Nico di Angelo actually had his frown upside down! If it wasn’t raining, you could see Nico still crying, his eyes still filled with tears. His face was plastered with his long, over-grown hair and his aviator jacket did its job well by keeping Nico’s inside clothes dry. Nico took a calloused but gentle finger and wiped a tear of Jason’s face. Finding his effort futile, he wiped his whole face, still smiling and still crying.

 

“Do you mean it?” Nico asked, helping Jason to stand up.

 

“Huh?” Jason asked, once more, still confused. Wasn’t Nico angry with him?

 

“Did you mean it? What you said? About, you know, that you like me?” Nico asked, letting go of Jason’s shoulder.

 

Jason nodded quietly. “I mean it. I mean it, Nico. I really do love you.”

 

“Why?” Nico asked, his smile almost fading away, to which Jason wished to tell him to keep smiling. He really looked pure, innocent and amazingly cute.

 

“Because I really like your company, even though you never really spoke to me. I really look forward to spending time with you, even if you don’t speak or do anything really.  I just want to stare into your eyes and never let go, because they are really captivating and beautiful and I love the way they gleam and glint and shine when you get an idea and the way you fight and the way you- “

 

“Wait! When did you- how did you………were you stalking me?” Nico asked, his eyes wide open, but blinking continuously to keep the rain from entering his eyes.

 

“Sort-of….” Jason said, slowly, afraid that Nico might get angry again.

 

“When? You never got a chance to! I never gave you a chance to.”

 

“On the Argo II. I was always looking at you. It wasn’t intentional!! I swear! It just….happened. I never knew when or how….It just happened.” Jason said, smiling sadly. “But I never regretted it.”

 

“Really?” Nico asked, half-wide-eyed and half smiling. “You really wouldn’t mind?”

 

“Look, Nico I really love you and I’m not joking here. And if you don’t mind,…..I would really like an answer here.”

 

“Oh. I…….”

 

“I’m not forcing you or anything, and I hope I’m not pressurizing you, but I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you and that’s the truth.”

 

“Will you let me answer?” Nico asked, crossing his arms and inching a little forward.

 

“Sorry. Please, go ahead.”

 

“But before this” Nico said, looking down and sad once more, “what about Piper?”

 

“Glad you asked and got it sorted out. She was the one who told me that maybe we weren’t meant to be together, and that our relationship was purely fabricated by Juno, and nothing else. She said that she couldn’t find that ‘potential’ in us. It’s an Aphrodite kid kind-of-thing. They can sense potentials between people and their love interests and see if it can go well.  She said ours couldn’t, but……” Jason blushed as he spoke further, “she said we had great potential and that I should try with you.”

 

“With _me_? _We_ have great potential?” Nico asked, a little astonished. “Are you even sure about this? What if she’s wrong and you regret it later on?”

 

“That’s the thing. I won’t.” Jason replied, smiling. “All that talk with Piper happened back on the Argo and she said that I should talk with you and let you know. And I’m pretty sure that I will never regret this decision in my entire life. I swear it on the River Styx.”

 

“You can’t just swear on the Styx like that, you know.” Nico said, smiling. “It’s kinda dangerous.”

 

“I know that. But I only did that to gain your trust.” Jason said, and running a hand through his wet hair, to get them out of his eyes, spoke further, “so……answer?”

 

“Do you want me _tell_ you the answer or _show_ it?” Nico asked, looking straight at him and into his eyes.

 

Jason didn’t understand the meaning of _show_ it, so he decided not to take chances instead. “Um…..Both.”

 

Nico smiled, amused, and cupping Jason’s face in his hands, stood on his toes and gave him a small peck on his lips. “I think, since you don’t mind, it’s okay between us.”

 

Jason couldn’t comprehend. It was like, what was left inside his stupid brain, decided not to work too. He smiled, still wide-eyed and, this time, boldly put an arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him closer. “Really? I thought you liked Percy.” He asked, touching his forehead with Nico’s, to which it was hard to tell if Nico was blushing or not.

 

“I think I’ve covered that part already, back at Cupid’s. I’m not in love with him anymore, for your kind information. It wasn’t him after that incident. It was you.” Nico replied, smirking and putting his arms over Jason’s neck.

 

 Jason felt like the Gods finally granted his wish and he swore that he will cherish Nico di Angelo and his amazingly, adorable, cute smiles for the rest of his life. “Then, can I expect something _better_ than what you gave me earlier?” Jason asked, pulling Nico even closer, so that there was no space left between them.

 

Nico nodded quietly.  Jason took that as a yes, and gently holding Nico’s head brought his lips closer to his. This feeling was purely different, and it was something Jason had never expected. It felt so amazingly _good._ It felt so _goddamn good._ It just never felt like that with Piper before. His lips were small and not full like Piper’s, but he swore that he could just stand like this forever. Things were slow and clumsy in the beginning, but they soon caught on, actually kissing, making it something that they both would remember for a very long time. They were both nervous and felt awkward, but soon began to experiment with each other. Nico slowly parted his lips in between their kiss, and Jason put his tongue in his mouth, which surprised Nico, but he gave in none the less. And maybe, this was what pleasure meant. It felt so different and it gave Jason the fuzzy kind-of feelings inside. He could hear Nico moan, making small noises that Jason was secretly starting to enjoy. He just wanted to stand there in the peace and contentment to having Nico to himself and nothing more.

 

They both had to pull back eventually, because of the lack of air, of course. Jason groaned as they pulled back. And things were just starting to get interesting too. They both were breathing heavily, their foreheads still touching each other’s.

 

“I love you. I really do.” Jason whispered to Nico, as quietly as possible, giving a lopsided grin.

 

Nico blushed, and gave a small laugh, before replying back, “I love you too, Grace.”

 

And that was it. Jason laughed and hugged the life out of Nico, the only one person he truly fell for. “Come on. Let’s get out of here, before we end up with a cold.” He said, interlocking his hands with Nico’s. And they walked back to camp, both of them together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
